do you have a fever, james?
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak begitu pandai untuk hal-hal romantis seperti ini dan aku sudah menerima itu, jadi aku tak berharap lebih di hari Valentine. Tapi kau tiba-tiba muncul dengan sekotak coklat, sekeranjang bunga, dan sepasang boneka. Kau demam atau bagaimana?" [james sirius/oc] [for myosotis sylvatica] [next generation] [h-1 valentine fic]


**do you have a fever, james?**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. h-1 valentine fic. OOC. typo(s). next generation.

james sirius potter/OC [victoria nott].

untuk kak myosotis sylvatica.

* * *

"Demi Merlin!"

Victoria terbangun kaget dan langsung terduduk mendengar pekikan histeris yang melengking dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Ada apa, Diana?" Victoria bertanya dengan nada mengantuk. Dengan terhuyung ia menghampiri Diana Wood yang sedang menyeringai lebar seperti orang gila.

"Kau tahu hari apa sekarang?" Diana balas bertanya dan malah mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Victoria yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercecer di pagi hari.

"Selasa," Victoria menguap. "Memang kenapa?"

Kali ini Diana menatapnya seolah ia adalah alien dari Saturnus yang kesasar di bumi.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Tori?"

"Empat belas."

"Bulan?"

"Februari."

"Empat belas Februari, Esme."

"Ap—oh. Terus memangnya kenapa? Walaupun sekarang itu ada pesta dansa Valentine—dan jujur saja aku benar-benar tak peduli—tugas bertumpuk untuk besok. Harus dikerjakan hari ini, Diana, agar tidak menggunung," Victoria berlalu pergi setelah berkata tegas dengan nada final. Diana menghela nafas dan menahan lengan sahabatnya, mencegah Victoria melangkah lebih jauh ke kamar mereka.

"Kau tahu kau harus membebaskan diri hari ini, Tori. Hari ini Hogwarts diliburkan. Kegiatan belajar ditiadakan. Bersenang-senanglah sehari saja. Nikmati hidup," Victoria merotasikan bola matanya.

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula memangnya kau tidak ingin merayakan hari ini bersama James? Ayolah, ini kesempatan langka dimana kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh waktumu bersama—"

"Dia sibuk, Anne," ujar Victoria. "Minggu depan pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw, pertandingan terakhir di bulan ini. Dia sedang gencar-gencarnya latihan saat ini."

"Supaya dia bisa membalas kekalahannya yang lalu," lanjut Victoria, "dari kakak mantan pacarnya."

Diana tersenyum simpatik. "Dia sudah tak peduli pada Catherine Chang, Tori. James hanya ingin membalas David yang telah mempermalukannya."

"Lupakan," Victoria mengibaskan tangannya seolah sedang mengusir nyamuk, "kenapa tadi kau berteriak histeris? Kau dapat howler apa bagaimana?"

Seringai lebar Diana kembali terlihat di wajah pucatnya. "Fred mengirimiku hadiah khas Hari Valentine. Biasa seperti tahun lalu, tapi tetap berkesan."

Victoria memandang sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan Cassandra dan sebuah boneka rusa salju yang tergeletak di sofa hijau ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Dia itu mantan _playboy_ Hogwarts, Anne. Wajar saja dia romantis seperti itu."

"Bilang saja kau iri tidak dapat hal yang sama dari James padahal dia dulu juga _playboy_ Hogwarts kelas kakap," Diana menaikkan alisnya melihat Victoria yang tampak cuek.

"Seperti dia peduli dan ingat saja sekarang hari apa," Victoria mendengus. "Aku sudah terbiasa, Anne. James adalah orang paling cuek dan tidak peka jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini."

"Siapa yang bilang aku cuek dan tidak peka?"

Terdengar suara berat yang familiar dari balik punggung Diana. Victoria melongo melihat James muncul masih dengan seragam Quidditch bersimbah keringat dan rambut acak-acakan. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sekotak coklat putih Lindt sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat sekeranjang coklat Godiva Chocolatier. Di belakang James terlihat Roxanne—yang omong-omong memakai bando telinga kelinci yang menjijikkan—membawa boneka singa dan ular berbusana ala-ala Valentine. Di samping Roxanne, Fred berdiri gagah memegang sekotak bunga mawar beraneka warna dari Maison des Fleurs. Louis mengangkat lukisan karikatur aib Victoria yang sedang memasang pose _derp_ dan Alyssa sendiri memegang sebuah kotak raksasa dibantu Lorcan. Victoria melongok dan mendapati sebuah parfum vanilla; _Compact Disk_ ; _voucher candle light dinner_ di Léone Charbonnier Restaurant, Hogsmeade; dan tiket konser VVIP _The Seductress_ dan _The Alchemist_.

Rose, Scorpius, Al, Salacia, Hugo, Cassandra, Lily, dan Lysander turut memeriahkan suasana dengan membawa balon hidrogen putih yang membentuk kalimat _Happy Valentine's Day, Your Highness_.

Victoria tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melongo lebih lebar. "Kalian…"

"…ngapain?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Victoria menyela Roxanne yang baru akan mengatakan sesuatu dan memutar badan rampingnya menatap James, "aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak begitu pandai untuk hal-hal romantis seperti ini dan aku sudah menerima itu, jadi aku tak berharap lebih di hari Valentine. Tapi kau tiba-tiba muncul dengan sekotak coklat, sekeranjang bunga, dan sepasang boneka. Kau demam atau bagaimana?"

James langsung merengut dan Victoria merasa pemilihan katanya benar-benar salah.

"Jangan salah, Tori," Rose menepuk bahu James dari belakang dan melepas salah satu balon hidrogennya ke udara, "James sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Tiga tahun lalu," Lorcan tampak mengingat-ingat, "saat kalian pertama berkencan, James sudah merencanakan semua ini."

"Makanya James tak pernah memberimu apa-apa di hari Valentine di tahun-tahun sebelumnya," tawa Lily pecah, "dia berusaha menabung sedari dulu demi membeli bunga, coklat, boneka, tiket, _voucher_ , dan segala macamnya ini."

"Yang pasti harganya tidak begitu ramah di dompet," Louis nyengir. "Berapa galleon yang sudah kau habiskan, James?"

"Kau tahu kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua," Victoria masih memaku pandangannya pada James. "Aku tak suka kau menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak begitu diperlukan, James."

"Aku ingin Valentine di tahun kita menjadi berkesan, setidaknya untukmu," James berkata pelan. "Maaf jika tak sesuai ekspektasimu. Ini semua bukanlah apa-apa dan wajar saja bila kau tak suka."

"Kau gila?" suara Victoria naik beberapa oktaf. "Aku tak menyukai semua ini? Darimana kau dapatkan pemikiran itu?"

"Wajahmu mengatakannya—"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak sukanya karena—"

"Jadi intinya kau suka atau tidak?" Diana memotong perdebatan pasangan yang mungkin tak kunjung berhenti jika tidak dilerai.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya!" Victoria berseru dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mulutnya dimanyunkan. Semua melongo.

"Kau tak memberi sesuatu pada James, Tori? Dia sudah membuat kejutan ini semaksimal mungkin. Ciuman tanda terima kasih kukira bukanlah suatu—"

Terlambat. Victoria sudah menerjang James duluan sampai tubuh keduanya terbanting di sofa zamrud ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman yang panas dan lapar.

"Ehem. Aku baru tahu kalau Ketua Murid kita adalah orang yang agresif."

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal. Yah, aku hanya heran mereka bisa melakukan _itu_ dengan mengenakan pakaian Quidditch dan piama kebesaran. Impresif sekali."

"Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama, Freddie."

* * *

 **untuk emak, ini kado JamesOC nya udah jadi. semoga suka.  
**

 **a/n: terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai bawah. maaf kalau terdapat kesalahan pengejaan dimana-mana. [dreamcast untuk james potter adalah dylan o'brien dan untuk victoria nott adalah britt robertson]**


End file.
